Ж Requiem Ж
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Cuando alguien querido se te va, nos queda la sensaciónde no haberle demostrado todo cuanto sentíamos por esa persona Mi primer fic aqui... [SoraXNao][SongFic][DeathAU]


**Hi' **a todos, soy nueva en esta seccion, bien les presento este Song-Fic, la cancion me fasina y pues el anime tambien ToT me pueden matar por haber matado a uno de los personajes... en fin... este fic es un tanto especial para mi espero y les guste... dejen review por favor. Los dejo leer cuidense...

o**o**o** † **o**o**o

Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sukisho no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor, al igual que la letra de la cancion...**

Advertencia: **Ninguna en realidad... AU -universo alterno- Death**

Dedicatoria: **A la persona con la que tenia una deuda pendiente...**

Artista: **Mägo de Oz**

Album: **Folktergeist**

Canción: **Réquiem**

**o**o**o † o**o**o**

**Requiem**

**B**y**: M**arean** L. W**olff

**Z**arde la** o**bscuridad

**o**o**o † o**o**o**

**PoV. Nao**

**E**s muy temprano, los pajarillos cantan alla afuera, el sol entro por mi ventan y choco contra mis ojos, los dias siguen siendo dias, las horas parecen ser terroreficos monstruos que no dejan de atormentarme, sintiendo como la locura se acerca a mi minuto tras minuto, ya que me esta afectando un poco esto de la soledad es terrible...

**Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí  
siento que no te di  
Lo que esperabas de mi**.

**E**l cafe te espera en la cocina, dos de azucar y uno de leche, esta empezando a enfriarse o mas bien, creo que ya lo hizo, ya que desde hace tiempo lo servi y no te lo has podido tomar, no creo que lo hagas ya nunca mas, pero las iluciones nunca mueren¿lo recuerdas? tu me lo dijistes alguna vez, solo que no recuerdo muy bien, me hubiese gustado decirte en voz baja  
-" Te creo"- Y no guardarmelo como siempre lo eh echo...

**Ahora que todo terminó  
a quien de mi te alejó  
Yo le quisiera pedir**.

**M**iro hacia el cielo y todo sigue siendo tan monotomo y sencillo, asi como lo era cuando tu estabas, creo que nada a notado tu ausensia ya que todo sigue en su lugar, hasta me da celo ver a la tierra tan tranquila que ahi reposa.  
**  
Que me deje sólo un día más  
para poder hablar  
De lo que eras para mi**.

**H**ubieron tantas partes del dia que me gustaria compartir contigo o decirte lo tan especial que eras, como aquel dia en el colegio en que me mirabas y me sonreias, mientras que yo solo comia y solo te veia, en eso tu me preguntates -_¿Que ves en mi_?- a lo que yo solo respondi - _Un plato de comida vacio! -_ grite mientras tomaba tu plato y una lucha de manos y forsejeos suaves se desataba acompañado de risas y bromas, en ese momento pude haberte dicho tantas cosas, solo que mejor me lo guarde.

**Que me deje disfrutar  
de tu voz, y contemplar  
Tus ojos una vez más**.

**A**hora entiendo tu extraño gusto por las pijamas de animalitos tu decias por que te hacian ver mas pachonchito, pero nunca entendi eso, al menos hasta en estos momentos que pienso que si te arreglabas era para mi y si te arreglabas aun mas seguia siendo para mi. Es confuso pensar que solo mirando al cielo es como te podre recordar, al menos no creo que vuelvas... Por ahora, al menos eso es lo unico que yo deseo que vuelvas, que me dejes oir tu voz, tocar tu cabello solo por un momento... y hasta tal vez darte un beso...

**Te escribo esta líneas  
en papel,  
espero que donde estés  
El correo llegue bien.**

**S**e siente un tanto extraño escribir al aire, sin saber por que lo ago, simplemente hacerlo, nunca comprendi, el por que lo hacia, y por que te gustaba verme escribir, siento como si lo estubieses haciendo exactamente en estos minutos, pero no eres tu, si no ese tonto gato que adoptastes aquella mañana de sabado, cuando salimos de la escuela, estaba lloviendo te dio tanta ternura verlo mojado, que lo tomastes entre tus brazos y lo trajistes a casa...

**Por aquí todos estamos bien  
luchamos por seguir  
como aprendimos de ti**

**A**yer me di una vuelta por el colegio, volvi a reprobar 2 materias ya sabes, Matematicas y Fisica, no estas aqui para ayudarnos a estudiar a los chicos y a mi, no entendemos tantos numeros, te mandan saludos todos, dicen que si reprobaron fue tu culpa, jajaja ¿puedes creerlo, hasta despues de tu partida te siguen culpando, pero bueno, no estas aqui para peliarte con ellos y decirle que si reprobaron fue por no estudiar...

**Echo de menos  
el llegar y oír tu voz,  
echo de menos  
No tener tu apoyo¡no!**

**E**s agradable no escuchar tus gritos, tus regaños y hasta eso lo eh llegado a disfrutar, pero no disfruto tanto cuando cae la noche y trato de dormir, a tu lado era casi todo perfecto solo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

**No creo en el más allá,no sé donde buscarte  
Y aquí no estás.**

**No creo en la eternidad, necesito encontrarte  
Y estar en paz.**

**N**o crei en aquel momento el que tu te allas hido... simple y sencillamente no lo crei, era muy estupido hasta para ti irte en ese momento, al dia siguiente presentarias tu examen final, pero siempre te gusto ser diferente a los demas, y mirate, si no que fuistes muy original...

**Necesito terminar  
lo que un día empezamos  
A planear.  
Lo que quiero es tenerte  
y no recordar**

**Y**a que irte a unas cuantas horas de presentar tu examen final, fue muy "Tu estilo" muy original... ¿Pero acaso no ya teniamos listo nuestro futuro¿No se su pone que te hibas a quedar a mi lado?... Tu lo prometistes... y como siempre, nunca cumples tu palabra, tal vez por eso te odie hasta en este momento de hardiente dolor...

**Espera donde estés  
pues tengo que vivir  
y cuando muera iré  
A charlar junto a ti.**

**P**or el momento creo que debemos separarnos por algun tiempo, ya que la distancia y por la diferencia de horarios no creo que podamos platicar muy seguido... Pienso que el tiempo corre mas lento alla en donde tu vives ahora... o ¿sera que aca corre mas rapido?. No lo se... O almenos no por ahora... pero prometo que nada mas que tenga tiempo, volveremos a unirnos unos momentos... solo unos momentos y platicaremos frente a frente y no con un estupido pedazo de piedra...

**No he apreciado  
lo que he tenido,  
no lo he apreciado  
Hasta que lo he perdido**.

**A**lcanzo a distinguir entre mis lagrimas, a alguien que se me acerca...

- Hola Nao...- es Nanami, se ve sonriente como simpre, eso es lo que nunca va a cambiar, la sonrisa de aquellas personas que viven de esperanzas como lo es Nanami, a sido un gran apoyo en tu ausencia...

- ¿Que hay?...- pregunto cortezmente... es que sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando hablo con alguien...

- ¿Estas hablando con Sora?- ¿Que no se da cuenta que lo estoy haciendo? Creo que no por eso lo pregunta, eso es lo unico malo de esta forma de comunicacion que solo yo puedo hablar contigo...

- Si...- respondo mientras te sigo contemplando...

- Nos vemos despues... cuando estes "solo"- por que senti ese "solo" en una forma sarcasticamente... no se a lo mejo solo alucino...

**Y si la fortuna o el azar  
me dan la oportunidad  
De volvernos a ver.**

**L**a lluvia parece no cesar, el velador me a dicho que me ponga de pie y que sea fuerte... ¿Pero el que sabe? es como si nadie comprendiera mi dolor, es algo que nadie pede comprender¿acaso que nadien siente que te has hido¿Acaso el tiempo no se a dado cuenta que debe esperar tu llegada?... ¿Por que demonios te fuistes¿Acaso fue por mi?...

**Juro que jamás te ocultaré  
lo que hay dentro de mi ser  
Te abriré mi corazón.**

**L**o prometo... pero por favor... regresa... no seas asi, me abandonas ahora que te necesito, por favor! regresa a mi lao, prometo no ser un bastardo... prometo ser mejor persona... te lo juro, no te are enojar are todo lo que tu me pidas pero vuelve!...

**Te echo de menos,  
Un beso, adiós, cuídate.**

¿Pero que sucede con el cielo¿Acaso no me dejara volverte a ver?... Prometo encontrar respuesta... pero por ahora debo irme, debo ir a darle de comer al gato... a tu gato, prometo tambien volver a traerte flores la proxima semana... los examenes ya empezaron... en fin... hasta el proximo sabado... no me gusta esta en este lugar... no me gusta que estes en este lugar... Me regpuna la idea de que estes ahi enterrado tres metros bajo tierra... No te dieron oportunidad de volverte a despertar... Salvajes animales... jajaja me oistes Salvajes animales...

**_No nos olvides, muy pronto,  
Nos volveremos a ver._**

**M**i amor cuidate mucho... te doy mi palabra de que nos volveremos a ver...

**End PoV. Nao**

**ooo † ooo**

**PoV. Zar Marean**

**Muerto ya Don Quijote, Sancho le dirige estas palabras.  
_-"Cuando alguien querido se te va, nos queda la sensación  
de no haberle demostrado todo cuanto sentíamos por esa persona."-_**

**ooo † ooo**

**E**sto es el pago de una deuda que tenía ya atrasada, con alguien que se fue y ahora entiendo sus palabras... ese fue el trato. Simple y sencillo... despedirme con lo que mejor se hacer, escribiendo y si algun dia nos volvemos a encontrar te prometo que yo misma te entregare esto...

**ooo † ooo**

**E**spero y les haya gustado... dejen Review por favor... Me despido de todo corazon agradecida por haber leido este sencillo Song-Fic...Cambio y Fuera... Ciao...

**M**arean **L**. **W**olff  
Zar de la obscuridad

_"Y un dia como cualquier otro mientras yo dormia sobre tu pecho, tu corazon se durmio para nunca despertar..."_


End file.
